Hero, Husband, and Here After
by UHadMeFromGrawr
Summary: What will Inuyasha do when he finds out the tetsusaiga has a secret ? One that cannot be ignored. And how is Kagome going to help him overcome it's past?
1. Nervous Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show. But I do own Mykuro and Oshono.

Author's Note: I'm not AnimeBabe15, I'm just borrowing her spot until mine is up and going. Thank you~~~~ Hooked~on~Yasha.

Now to the story!!! Enjoy !!!!

Chapter 1 ~ Nervous Questions ~

"Behind you Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome

Turning around quickly, Inuyasha grabbed the beast by his horns and flung him into a tree across the open field.

"I'll get him!" Miroku yelled, already removing the beads from his right hand.

"Careful, he's a fast one." returned Inuyasha on his way back to where Kagome and Sango stood on the side.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned .

"Of course, I'm okay" replied Inuyasha folding his arms in front of his chest and putting his nose in the air.

Returning to the group, Miroku finished wrapping the prayer beads back around his hand. "Well, that is done for the time being, but no doubt as soon as Naraku gets another chance there will be another puppet." he said, coming to a stop in front of the group.

"We better get moving if we want to be out of the forest by nightfall." Inuyasha said as he turned and started walking, gathering her backpack Kagome and the others fell in behind Inuyasha, everyone walking quietly along, each with their own thoughts.

*How am I going to get Inuyasha to let me go home for Sota's party, I'll have to find a good time to ask.* Kagome thought.

*I wander if Sango would join me for a night walk under the stars, I need to talk to her* Miroku wandered.

*I wish Kagome had some more candy* thought Shippo sulking just a bit.

*Why does Miroku have that glazed look on his face? If he's up to something I'll give him a reason to have a glazed look.* thought Sango with a stern look on her face, but not too harshly.

*I wander why Kagome smells nervous again, all day she's been nervous off and on, and at times it seemed like she wanted to ask me something, but what ?* Inuyasha thought with a glance over his shoulder at the rest of the group.

"There's a stream up ahead, we can make camp not far from there." Inuyasha yelled back to the group.

"Good, I'm hungry." Shippo said looking droopy eyed.

"Me too." replied Miroku.

"Here's a good spot." said Inuyasha "I'll go get some wood to start a fire." he said as he run off in the opposite direction, towards the woods.

"I'll get the water." replied Miroku, heading to the stream.

The others started to set up camp and prepare to cook. Soon Inuyasha and Miroku returned with the wood and water. While Inuyasha started the fire, Kagome and Shippo were fixing Kagome's sleeping spot, Miroku moved over to where Sango was just finishing with her bed roll.

"Lady Sango?" Miroku asked quietly

"Yes, Houshi-sama" replied Sango

"Would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me after we've had our meal?" Miroku asked nervously.

"If you promise not to try anything foolish." Sango replied, also a little nervously.

"You have my word, my fair Sango." Miroku stated

"Okay then, after our meal." Sango said

Miroku nodded and turned to walk over to the fire and Inuyasha.

"What are you up to Monk?" Inuyasha inquired so low that only Miroku could hear.

"I believe it's time to settle things between me and Sango, before I go nuts or disappear." Miroku answered, already anticipating the walk.

Before Inuyasha could say anything further, Sango and Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder and cups of ramen in her hands approached the fire and the two young men. Kagome and Sango went about preparing the ramen, while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat quietly, mostly because they were tired from their earlier battle.

After supper Miroku and Sango left for their walk. Kagome sat by the fire with Shippo, in her lap. Inuyasha climbed the tree above Kagome's sleeping bag and settled in on a branch.

~TBC~

Let me know what you think please! Read and Review please!!!!


	2. Moving Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character from the show, But I do own Mykuro and Oshono.

Author's Notes: This will an Inuyasha/Kagome story with some Miroku/Sango. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but I will try to add a chapter a day or at least every couple of days. The secret is coming soon.

Also I would like to Thank ~ Inuyasha's Gurrl ~ for reviewing my first chapter. I will try not to leave you hanging for more than a day.

Now on with the story~~~~ Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 2 ~~ Moving Ahead

The sound of the water running through the stream was very soothing to Sango, as she and Miroku sat on the flat rocks next to the small bank.

Miroku watched the moon shine down on Sango's silky long hair and beautiful soft looking face. *How good it would feel to just lightly run his hand down to her neck and pull her forward for a very long kiss ~ No No No! I need to do this right * Miroku scolded himself.

"Lady Sango?" Miroku asked clearing his throat. 

Sango looked up from the stream to face Miroku and nodded while saying "um huh" letting him know he had her attention.

Miroku was unsure of where to begin, so he decided to start off with a basic fact and go from there. Nervously he said " We have known each other for a little over three years." Sango nodded in agreement once again, Miroku continued "In that time we have been through a lot together and have all grown close, we have also learned a lot about one another, some good, some bad, but I feel we are all worthy and honorable." he waited for Sango to make a comment, hoping it would be a favorable one.

"I will agree Houshi-sama." Sango said "Although some of us could use a few more manners." she added, not quite sure where all this was going, but unable to stop herself from hoping.

Miroku breathed a small sigh of relief at her comment, and gained the courage to go ahead.

"During this time I have grown quite fond of you Lovely Sango and I could only wish that you've grown half as fond of me." he held his breath waiting for her next comment hoping it would be a positive one.

"Yes Houshi-sama, I've grown fond of you as well." she replied a little shakily .

Miroku now let out the breath that he was holding and reached for Sango's hand, he took her small hand between both of his large ones, he then looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and asked " My Lovely Sango, would you do me the honor of being my one and only, my wife?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

As she looked into his eyes, she could see that he did indeed care deeply. Sure of his love for her and sure of hers for him, she smiled slowly and gave him the only possible answer she could,

"Yes, Houshi-sama, I will become your wife on one condition." she stated.

"Anything you desire, my sweet Sango." Miroku answered, ready to do anything and scooting up a little closer.

"You must promise me there will be no more groping of any women." she stated firmly

Scooting closer still, Miroku answered with a very large smile on his handsome face. "With you as mine, My Lovely Sango, there are no other women." scooting in even closer, Miroku went for the next big question " Now shall we seal the del with a kiss?" hope once again lighting up his handsome features.

Shyly Sango nodded and licked her lips, this drew Miroku's attention to those rosy lips and made them even more appealing.

Slowly he leaned forward with his lips just above hers, he released her hands to run his hand lightly down her face to rest on her neck and softly pull her forward until their lips touched lightly. Sango put both hands against Miroku's chest to steady herself. Slowly the pressure of their lips increased as the kiss deepened. All to soon for both the kiss ended. Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist and looked into her eyes.

"A re you ready to go back to camp?" he asked

"No, I like to stay here a little longer." she said putting her arms around him.

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the bank and sat down pulling her with him, putting one arm around her. Sango leaned her head over on his shoulder and they sat there quietly enjoying the night around them together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome gently lay Shippo on her sleeping bag and covered him with the top part. Quietly she moved away from Shippo to the bottom of the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in.

"Inuyasha" she said softly

"Yeah" came his short reply

"Do you think Sango and Miroku are ok?" she asked, Inuyasha could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are fine, maybe you should get some rest now." he replied trying to ease her mind. 

"They have been gone a long time, what if they are lost or have run into trouble?" she said with her voice rising.

"I don't sense anything, besides they are both adults. Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day." Inuyasha said, hoping she would just go to bed, he didn't want to tell her about the conversation that he and Miroku had earlier.

"Ok, good night, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she headed off to bed, deciding to trust what Inuyasha said.

"Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha said, staring up at the moon once more.

Laying down as quietly as possible, Kagome got as comfortable as the sleeping bag and Shippo would let her. Trying to go to sleep she once again started worrying over Sota's birthday and how she was going to ask him. I could always go for the standard Sit, that would give me enough time to get down the well, but he would only come after me. Yawning Kagome turned over for the third time.

Inuyasha sat on the branch above Kagome,and he smelled her nervousness once again* What was making Kagome so nervous? Somehow he felt like it had something to do with him~ There she goes again tossing and turning, if she keeps that up she is going to wake up the brat * jumping down off his branch, Inuyasha moved over to Kagome, bending down next to her he reached over slowly and very gently shook her shoulder, Kagome opened her eyes quickly and looked over at him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome questioned

"You are gonna wake up the brat if you don't quit tossing and turning. What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh..I guess I can't get comfortable." she replied a little unsure.

"What are you so nervous about?" he asked, when her answer didn't satisfy him.

Kagome couldn't think clearly or fast enough with him so close, she moved getting up and heading towards the fire, sitting down and sighing softly. Inuyasha sat down as well, across from Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, getting more upset by the minute.

Kagome was unsure of how to answer him, but she could tell he was getting impatient.

"Well I'm not quite sure how to tell you ." she said shyly looking up from the fire at him.

Now he was starting to feel uneasy. *Why would she be nervous about telling him~~ Unless it had something to do with her going back to her time already.* looking straight at her, Inuyasha asked "Does this have anything to do with you going back to your time already?" he heard a slight intake of breath from her, then he knew he had hit on something.

Kagome was a little shocked at how quickly he had guessed. 

"Well actually it does-" Kagome started before she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"No Wench" he said gruffly "You just got back a few days ago, you can't have another test already." he complained

"No I don't have a test, but it's just as important, it's Sota's fourteenth birthday, and I need to be there." she replied clearly

"He'll get over it, you need to be here helping to find the shards. He replied, Folding his arms in front of his chest. 

"That's mean Inuyasha, he is my brother and I want to be there for him, It wont take long, then I'll come back and we can continue hunting shards." Kagome said leaning forward with her fingers crossed for luck.

"No, then we will miss another day of hunting for shards, and for what a bunch of cake and games." Inuyasha said remembering Sota's last birthday party.

"He's not doing that stuff this year, he's just having some friends stay over and play video games. Mom will probably have a cake, beside I need more supplies." she said hopefully

Inuyasha thought about what she had just said, and decided maybe it wouldn't hurt for just a couple of hours. After all he wouldn't want her to run out of ramen.

"We can discuss it tomorrow when we get back to Kaede's, but now we need to get some rest ." he said, standing up and moving away from the fire and Kagome. " You should rest now" he said over his shoulder jumping into the tree.

Kagome gave up and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow he would change his mind, yeah and pigs would fly. She smiled as she fell asleep.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun came up everyone slowly started to awaken. Inuyasha was already stoking the fire from the night before. Miroku walked over and sat behind the hanyou still about half asleep. 

"I take it all went well?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over is shoulder at the monk.

"Very well indeed." Miroku responded with the largest smile Inuyasha had ever seen him wear. Just for a second he was jealous of the monk and his happiness.

"Congratulations monk, treat her well or you will deal with me." Inuyasha said as he got his knees and backed away from the fire to sit beside Miroku.

"You know you should tell Lady Kagome how you feel as well, it is a peaceful feeling." Miroku said

"Monk, you don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's your problem already this morning?" Shippo asked coming over to sit by the fire with them.

Soon Sango and Kagome joined the group by the fire. Miroku stood up and slowly walked over to Sango, taking her hand in his, he said, "Good morning my dear Sango."and then he gent lifted her hand and lightly touched it with his lips, causing a shiver to go through her.

Bending her head a little Sango quietly returned his greeting, "Good morning Miroku."

Kagome and Shippo stared with very large eyes. They did not expect that from Sango. Miroku turned to face the group

"Everyone, last night Sango courageously agreed to be my wife!" he once again kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush.

After the shock, Kagome ran forward to hug Sango "I am so happy for you" she said out loud, in her ear she whispered "I want the details later when we get a chance." Sango laughed and nodded yes In agreement. 

Shippo was jumping up and down when he spotted Kirara over near Sango, he ran over, grabbing the fire cat he said "Are you happy? Sango sure looks happy! I'm happy for her! He rubbed her fur back then ran back over to the others.

Kagome quickly hugged Miroku and congratulated him then moved away. After all the congratulating was over, everyone ate breakfast and prepared to leave and go back to Kaede's. Everyone was in a fairly good mood, even Inuyasha.Which Kagome was very glad of, if all went well maybe he would let her go home. As they came in the village, Inuyasha smelled something that wasn't human, he told the group to be prepared, and they moved forward cautiously, not sure what was happening, then Inuyasha saw it and stepped over in front of Kagome.

~~TBC~~

I hope this chapter hit's the spot. I will add another one in a day or so. It should be more interesting I hope. Thank all my readers and my reviewers. Until next chapter.


	3. A Father's Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character from the show. I do thank them for the use. I own Mykuro and Oshono.

Author's Notes: First- I would like to say I'm so sorry this chapter is so late.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

I'll try to make the chapters longer, there's still a lot I hope they will be doing.

Now on to the story!!!!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3~~ A Father's Promise

Inuyasha and the group stood ready to fight if need be. Standing in front of Kaede's hut was a very large dog youkai and what seemed to be its mate. 

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled

"Straight to the point, just like your father." the youkai stated unmoving.

"What do you know of my father?" Inuyasha growled once again.

"Your father was a very close friend of mine!" he stated very proudly.

"What do you want here?" Inuyasha asked once again still at alert and more determined.

"I'm here to fulfill a promise I made to your father many years ago, the day you were born." he said slowly and sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was low in the sky; it would soon be ready to go down. Everyone sat around the fire pit in front of Kaede's hut. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha with Shippo in her lap. Miroku and Sango with Kirara in her lap, sat to the left of Inuyasha, Kaede sat to the right of Kagome, the visitors sat straight in front of Inuyasha. No one seemed too relaxed, especially Inuyasha.

"My name is Mykuro and this is my mate Oshono". He stated, taking her hand, she slowly nodded to the group. In turn they nodded back.

"Your father was one of my closest and dearest friends. We knew each other for a great many years. We were pups together and as we grew we went our separate ways." he took a slow breath before going any farther. "We fought many battles together, of which we never lost." he stated proudly

"That's all great old man, now get on with It." growled Inuyasha losing patients.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed under her breath, no one was meant to hear but Inuyasha, but everyone did.

"We would get together as often as possible, but not as often as we liked. He was a very honorable man. He loved your mother very much and she knew it, he made sure. Your mother was a special woman of her own right". He said starring straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stiffened at the mention of his mother, not many people had spoken kindly of his mother, especially a youkai, but he made no comment.

"On the day you were born, we had one of our visits. Your parents were extremely happy with their new pup". He said with a slight smile. "This happiness he wished for both his sons, although he knew you would have a much tougher time obtaining it than your brother Sesshomaru. He wanted both his sons to feel the love he felt for your mother. The love they felt for each other" he said with a far away look on his face.

"What does all this have to do with a promise?" Inuyasha asked gruffly

Kagome once again whispered his name harshly. * He could be so rude* she thought cutting her eyes at him.

"He ask me to tell you of the spell he and your mother put on the tetsusaiga and the tensaiga!" he stated, and watched the shock show on their faces.

After the shock Inuyasha slowly shook his head and became very impatient, and showed it. Jumping to his feet, he said, "I'm tired of this game old man"! Looking at Mykuro, he growled, "Now get to the point!"

Kagome stood up and tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Inuyasha, please calm down, shouting will get you no where". She said.

"I will not calm down wench!" he shouted again. "I want some answers!" 

"You don't need to be so rude. Now calm down or I will say it." Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.

After a low "Feh" Inuyasha once again took his seat, followed by Kagome.

"Please Mykuro-san, Will you tell us more of this spell?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe it should wait until morning, we have had a long trip and we now need to rest." Oshono stated gently but firmly, speaking for the first time. Turning to Kaede she asked, "Could you tell us of a Inn or shelter where we could stay for the night?" 

"Ye are welcome to take supper and rest here for the night." Kaede offered, waving her hand behind her to the hut.

"We thank you for your kind offer, but we would not wish to put anyone out." Oshono answered.

"I will be seeing to a sick child in the village tonight, there will be room to make do." Kaede insisted.

Kagome saw this as the perfect opportunity to go home for Sota's birthday, and then she got another brilliant idea. Maybe Inuyasha would go with her, that way he wouldn't cause any trouble with the visitors.

"I will also be going home for the night." Kagome said watching Inuyasha, out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha growled. * I hate it when Kagome leaves. * 

"You remember I need to be home for Sota." Kagome said sweetly as she stood up. Picking up her half empty backpack, she turned to Inuyasha.

"I never said you could go". He growled.

Miroku looked over at Sango and shook his head, both wandering when Kagome would use the magic word.

"Shippo, why don't you go help Kaede tonight?" Kagome inquired.

"Okay Kagome. Will you bring me some chocolate back?" he said excited.

"Yes, Shippo" she said as she hugged him bye.

She said bye to everyone else and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you walk with me please?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's sweet and polite smile and new he was in trouble. * I hate it when she gets mad at me* Inuyasha stood and nodded.

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the village towards the Bone Eater's Well.

* I wonder how mad Kagome is?" Inuyasha thought.

* Now, how should I go about getting Inuyasha to stay in my time?* Kagome wondered.

As they came closer to the well Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw the serious look on her face and he new then that he was in trouble.

" I'll be back tomorrow morning". Kagome said thinking * lets see if that will get him started.

"You should be staying here!" he insisted.

Kagome dropped her backpack and turned to Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. " You know there are very good reasons for me to be going". 

"Feh, A stupid party" he growled under his breath.

" It's not a party. It's just a few of his buddy's staying the night"

Kagome said, with a small smile.

Inuyasha saw the smile and wondered* just who was coming to this stupid party* he looked at her and squinted his eyes.

"I still say you should stay here!" he grunted.

" There is more than one reason to go home". Holding up her fist she stuck one finger in the air. "First- It is Sota's birthday" up came another finger. " Second- there is a shortage of room at Kaede's" up came another finger. "And third- I want to" she put her hands back on her hips and said very calmly. "You could come and stay the night in my time?" Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha thought about Sota's friends and the decision was made.

He grabbed Kagome's hand and then the backpack and said. "Okay let's go" then down the well they went.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku and Sango stood by the stream watching the last of the sun disappear. Miroku had his arm around Sango and she had her arm around him with her head laid on his shoulder.

"Do you think Inuyasha decided to go home with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I think Kagome decided for him," Miroku said with a little laugh.

Sango also laughed softly at Miroku's comment. She glanced up to see him smiling down at her. Slowly Miroku leaned forward to touch her lips with his. After the light kiss they smiled at each other and turned back towards the stream to once again stare at the sky.

This time they were watching the stars come out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mykuro thanked Kaede as she and Shippo left for the night. He moved over to the fire where his mate sat. Coming to sit beside her, he took her hand. "Are you tired my dear?" he inquired.

"Just a little, traveling isn't as easy as it used to be" she replied with a smile. 

"We should go inside and rest. Leave that young couple to themselves" he returned.

"They seem to be in love" she smiled lovingly.

"It's a shame it wasn't Inuyasha, it would make this so much easier" he replied worriedly.

"I'm not sure you should worry, he seems quite taken with that girl Kagome. Although they both hide it, they do not hide it well," she said knowingly.

"I will trust your judgment. You do seem to know these things. Now let's go rest my dear, tomorrow is a big day." he said as he stood and held his hand out to her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the house through the kitchen door. Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the stove stirring something in a large black pot. "Kagome dear you made it and you brought Inuyasha, how nice" she said laying the spoon aside.

"Yes Mom. He is going to stay the night, if you don't mind?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course he can," she said turning to Inuyasha. "Sota will be pleased" she smiled.

"Where is Sota anyway?" Inquired Kagome.

"He's in the living room," she answered. 

"It is awfully quite in there," she observed.

"They are watching a movie," she explained.

Taking her backpack from Inuyasha, Kagome sat it in the corner and headed for the living room, with Inuyasha right behind her.

Stopping by the coat rack in the hall Kagome grabbed a baseball cap with a big letter 'I' on it and handed it to Inuyasha. It was the one she had bought him to wear in her time. Then they headed for the living room.

Sota and two of his friends were engrossed in a movie. Kagome didn't recognize which one it was, but it looked like action all the way. Kagome walked behind the couch where Sota sat and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and squinted. " Hey, Sis, you made it back." he stated pausing the movie.

"I sure did and I brought Inuyasha with me" Kagome said proudly.

"Cool. Where is he ?" Sota asked looking around and spotting Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Come watch the movie with us" Sota invited Inuyasha to sit down on the couch.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome she shook her head yes. He walked over and sat down next to Sota to watch the black box.

"You come watch too Kagome" Sota said turning back around.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Kagome leaning next to Inuyasha to whisper in his ear. "You be good and remember they are just kids or I'll say the word so many times it will be next week before you can walk" after the warning she turned and headed for the bathroom.

Inuyasha put his arms across his chest and leaned back against the couch * the wench knows I can't say anything in front of all these humans* he grunted softly.

Sota and his friends started talking about some girl on the black box. She had on a short skirt like Kagome, *but it didn't fit her

As good as Kagome* All three boys were really carrying on now over the, talking about how pretty she was, how sweet, how they liked the way she was walking. *They sure don't act like kids* Inuyasha thought. 

" She's not as pretty as your sister," one of Sota's friends said.

"Yeah" the other one agreed. "Kagome's eyes are much prettier" he remarked smiling.

"Hey you guys" Sota said not wanting to think about his sister like that.

"Well" the first boy said. "She does have nice legs" this comment made the other boy agree, but it made Inuyasha growl softly. He slowly got up and left the room, he headed to Kagome's bedroom.

When he entered the room he didn't bother to turn on the light he could see fine in the dark. He walked over to the window and opened it all the way up; he couldn't stand to be in doors too much. He sit down crossed leg and leaned sideways against the windowsill. * I wander what the big promise was. All that talk about my father and mother - Feh- and Kagome making me come home with her. She did that just so I wouldn't be able to get to the bottom of it tonight. And what for, so I could listen to a bunch of 'kids' talk about how pretty she is or what nice legs she has or what a beautiful smile she has._ They never said anything about her smile. _He heard from the little irritating voice in his head.*shut up* he thought, not wanting to get started with that argument again.

Kagome was standing under the spray of the hot water after rinsing her hair *I hate to leave the shower but I better get back downstairs and make sure everything is alright* she reached over and turned the water off. Opening the shower curtain, she reached for a towel and wrapped her hair up. Grabbing another towel she stepped out on to the mat, reaching for her clothes she realized she didn't bring any in with her. * Darn, I forgot my clothes* wrapping the towel tightly around her * I'm glad all the boys are downstairs* Kagome opened the door and headed for her room.

As the door opened Inuyasha turned his head to see who was coming in. Kagome flipped on the light and moved towards the dresser. She didn't seem to notice Inuyasha sitting by the window. Inuyasha knew he should say something but he was a little awed at the way Kagome looked with the towel wrapped tightly around her. He could see a little line of water running down the side of her face from underneath the towel she wore on her head. The temptation to wipe it off was almost over powering. The safest thing for him to do was clear his throat. Before doing it he took one last hard look at the woman clad only in a towel. 

"#%#" {a/n: I couldn't figure out how to write a cough sound-sorry} Inuyasha coughed lightly.

Kagome jerked around and grabbed her chest. " Inuyasha you scared me to death!" she shouted.

"Don't scream wench!" he also shouted. "What are you trying to do deafen me?" he asked as he took off his baseball cap and threw it over on the desk.

"Why was you sitting in the dark?" she asked. Not thinking of her appearance. 

" I didn't need the light, remember I see just fine in the dark," he said wandering when she would remember how she was 'not' dressed. 

Kagome glanced in the mirror and caught sight of herself. * I look horrible* she thought. "Inuyasha please leave so I can get dressed" she said.

Without saying a word Inuyasha grabbed his hat and headed out the door and shut it behind him. Sitting down crossed leg against the door to wait on Kagome to get ready. * I'm not sure how much longer I could've stayed in there* he thought shaking his head.

"Kagome, Mom said supper was ready to come on down stairs" Sota yelled up the steps.

Kagome opened the door wearing a pair of tight jeans and a green t-shirt. " I'm on my way," she yelled down the steps. Inuyasha cringed.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the dining room to find the boys already seated. Mrs. Higurashi was still bringing dishes to the table. There was an empty seat next to one of Sota's friends. Kagome pulled the chair out intending to sit down, when Inuyasha jumped over and sat down before she could. She quietly took the seat next to him.

During supper Inuyasha kept a close eye on the other boys at the table. * Not that I really care * he thought._ Then why are you watching so closely? _The voice piped in. * I'm suppose to protect her* he answered. _Not here at her house, you care more than you admit._ The voice returned. Inuyasha growled a little louder than he intended. Kagome looked over at him and raised one eyebrow in question. Inuyasha just shook his head slightly. Kagome went back to eating.

After supper and Sota's birthday cake, Mrs. Higurashi went to do dishes, rejecting Kagome's offer of help. Sota and his friends went to play the video games he had just got.

"Well Inuyasha do you want to go watch a movie?" Kagome asked.

*Not more of the black box* Inuyasha though. "I'm not sure," he answered weakly.

"Oh come on It want be that bad" Kagome said pulling on his arm and heading for the living room. Once there Kagome lead Inuyasha to the couch and he sat down while she walked over to the tape cabinet to see what was new. She picked out a new action-adventure she had wanted to see thinking that Inuyasha would rather see that than the new romance she really wanted to see. Walking over to TV Kagome set everything up and headed for the couch. She sat down beside Inuyasha.

"You can take off your cap if you want to" she said pushing the play button.

Inuyasha removed his cap and put it on the table in front of the couch. Then he sat back to watch the black box.

Inuyasha watch all the guys on the black box running around with what Kagome called 'guns' and each time one of the 'good guys' got hit, she would suck in a big breath and move around a little on the couch. Finally the movie was over with and Kagome got up to put another one on. This one was about a boy and a girl always doing stupid stuff around each other. Inuyasha couldn't understand half of it and Kagome seemed to be half asleep and leaning on him. 

*Has the wench done fell asleep?* Inuyasha thought. Y_ou know you don't mind her leaning on you. _There was that annoying voice again.* You don't know what you're talking about* he said harshly. _You know you like having her close and the closer she is the better you like it._ The voice remarked. * Shut up, your starting to sound like that perverted monk* he growled.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and looked up. *Maybe he doesn't like me leaning on him* she thought sadly.

"I'm tired, I think I'll get ready for bed," Kagome said moving to the edge of the couch and looking back at Inuyasha. "Do you want to finish the movie?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"No, we need rest for tomorrow" he answered.

Kagome turned off the TV and handed him the hat off the table. They headed upstairs to Kagome's room. Kagome got Inuyasha her spare sleeping bag from the closet. *It sure took a long time to get him to use it in my time* she thought as pulled it out. While Inuyasha was fixing his bed Kagome went back downstairs to say goodnight to her mother.

"Mom" Kagome called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes dear" Mrs. Higurashi replied looking up from the papers she was working on. 

"I just came down to say good-night," she said kind of sadly.

"Kagome is something bothering you?" her mother asked.

"No, why?" she answered and asked.

"The look in your eyes" her mother answered knowingly.

"I guess I'm just tired" she said trying to avoid the truth.

"Are you any closer to completing the jewel?" her mother asked making conversation.

"No and it seems like lately it is getting harder and harder" she answered honestly.

"Are you really in a hurry to complete it?" she asked knowingly.

"Not really" Kagome said smiling. Reaching over and kissing her mom on the cheek she whispered. "Thanks Mom, I love you" standing back up. Understanding she still has time. How do moms know? She wandered.

"Your welcome dear, anytime" she smiled.

"Well, good-night mom, love you" she said heading out the door back upstairs.

"I love you too dear, good-night" her mother replied. *I'll be glad when her and Inuyasha admit their feelings to each other* she said shaking her head with a smile.

Inuyasha finished laying out the sleeping bag and moved over to the window and reclaimed his seat. 

*Kagome seemed sad when she left the room* he thought.

What do you expect after the way you growled at her. Said the voice.

*I didn't growl at her, I growled at you* he said growling again.

__

All because you didn't want to admit you liked her leaning on you. Came the voice again.

*It's not that and you know it* he argued.

__

Then tell me again what it is. The voice asked.

*Naraku, Kikyo, and all my enemies* he said miserably.

__

I still don't see why they should have anything to do with it. The voice questioned.

*You know my promise to Kikyo and the rest could use Kagome against me* he growled. Starting to lose patients. 

__

You could protect her as you always have. Said the voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard Kagome in the talking to Sota and his friends.

"When are you leaving sis?" asked Sota curiously. 

"We will be leaving in the morning, probably right after breakfast" she replied.

"It's a shame you can't stay longer Kagome," said one of his friends sweetly.

Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't happy with conversation they were having in the hall.

"Well we have a lot to do, so we need to get back" she replied.

"Maybe next time you can stay longer" the boy said again.

"Yeah, that would be nice" the other boy chirped in.

Inuyasha decided he enough was enough, he was just about ready to get up when he heard Kagome speak again.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone" she said and then rushed on "Well good-night guys. I'll see you in the morning Sota" then she headed for her room before they could reply.

Inuyasha heard her at the door. She entered the room and walked over to the bed and turned the lamp on, then she walked over and turned the overhead light off. Kagome went back over to her bed and sit on the edge.

"I told Sota we would probably be leaving after breakfast," she said.

"Okay, that will be good" he said. "I want to get back as soon as we can, I want to know what Mykuro is up to" he managed without growling.

"Do you really think he is up to something?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't remember him" he answered.

"Let's not worry tonight, we need to rest," she said turning off the lamp and getting into bed. She heard Inuyasha move over to the sleeping bag and lay down.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" she said quietly.

"Goodnight Kagome" he said back, just as quietly.

Kagome thought she would have trouble going to sleep, but almost as soon as her eyes closed she was asleep.

Inuyasha could hear her breathing evenly and knew she had fallen asleep. * That was fast, she must've really been tired* he thought. He decided to try and rest, for some reason he felt like tomorrow would be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru made camp not far from the village Inuyasha claimed.

Rin had been asleep for quiet awhile now. Jaken {a/n: I'm not sure I spelled his name right - sorry if it's wrong.} 

had also decided to rest. Checking Rin one last time, he settled against a tree to rest until it was time for him to continue on to the village.

*What could Mykuro want after all these years? And what does it have to do with the half-breed and me?* he sat pondering.

~~TBC~~

This chapter was a little hard to write. And suddenly I've gotten very busy.

I'm not going to promise how soon I will have another chapter up, but I will try to hurry. Thanks a bunch.

R&R


End file.
